dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan (Vegeta Variant)
It was through anger at being surpassed that you managed to reach this level of power, and it is through your pride that you'll push forward to even greater heights. None shall surpass you! Only saiyans with the super saiyan feat, and access to the super saiyan form, can take this path. What's Better than super? (Level 21): You have found a level BEYOND super saiyan! Ultra Super Saiyan You take the first step to surpassing a super saiyan Encounter ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Spend a power surge to enable activation. You gain a +3 transformation bonus. While Transformed you lose 1 speed, but gain +1 strength, have the hit points of a character 3 levels higher than you, and your melee damage dice increases by 1. The start of each round reduces your Stamina by 1. Special: This can be performed as a Minor action if used while in super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan 2 (Level 25): You have found out how to surpass the super saiyan form for real. Ascending to this form from super saiyan is a standard action, it is otherwise a full round action. Super Saiyan 2 You become a saiyan who has ascended passed a super saiyan. Encounter ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 4 power surges to enable activation.You gain a transformation bonus of +5, the hit points of a character 4 levels above you, and your movement increases by 4. Reduce momentum cost of actions by 1. The start of each round reduces your Stamina by 2. Special: This can be performed as a standard action if you use it while in super saiyan form. High Energy (level 29): You have found a way to draw out more of the super saiyan forms energy than any other. your ki damage dice go up by 1 for every main super saiyan form you assume. This effect can go ONLY TWO steps above the dice cap. For the purposes of this effect, the primary super saiyan form, ALL OTHER NUMBERED forms, and super saiyan god (and yes, SSGSS) are considered main. No other forms count for this effect. Super Saiyan powers Level 21 At-will powers Burst Canon You unleash a golden beam at an enemy At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage, and +1, +2, or +3 to damage depending on form. Gut buster You drive your fist into your enemies gut, up to the elbow At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 3P + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the foes body, they are dazed. Aura Shock You vent the bio-electric energy of your aura at an enemy At-Will ✦ Ki, Lightning Standard Action close burst 2 Special: This attack can only be used in Super saiyan 2 or higher Target: all creatures in burst Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your Tenacity Level 21 Encounter powers Spirit Storm A series of powerful energy surges Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature , Two attacks Attack: Tenacity + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If both attacks hit, the target suffers an additional 2k Neck cracker A powerful kick to the foes neck! Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 4P + strength damage, and knock the foe prone. Special: While in Super saiyan form or higher, this attack deal half of it's damage to the foes neck as though it were a called shot. Level 24 Utility powers Instant charge A Super Saiyan naturally Possess more ki than most fighters. Encounter ✦ Ki Free Action Personal Effect: You may expend an amount of stamina to gain the charging effects of an attack (if any) while transformed. You'll never be as strong as a Super Saiyan! You inform an opponent of your transformed might. Daily ✦ Shout Immediate Re-action Shout Trigger: An enemy transforms while you're in super saiyan form Effect: If the foes transformation provides more transbonus than your bonus, this shout does nothing. If the foes transformation provides the same or less transformation bonus than your own, they are denied their transformation bonus for instinct rounds. Don't tell me you enjoy swatting flies like him! You goad an opponent for choosing to battle weaker foes Daily ✦ Shout Immediate Re-action Shout Trigger: An enemy moves to attack an ally who is not a super saiyan OR moves to attack an ally who is helpless. Effect: The foe immediately moves to engage you as a reaction. Level 26 Daily powers Super Energy Sphere A powerful energy sphere that carries an enemy away, and then explodes! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Instinct + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 3K+ super saiyan level + spirit damage, and the target is pushed back intelligence squares. Make a second attack at the end of this movement. Miss: Half damage. Ultimate Galick Gun A galick gun beyond all others! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 15 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Instinct + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 4K+ super saiyan level + spirit damage. For each struck creature, you gain 1 stamina. Miss: Half damage, no stamina gain. Level 30 ultimate powers Super Big Bang Attack You charge up and fire a huge big bang attack Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Area burst 5 Target: One square within 8, All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity + Super saiyan level vs Reaction Hit: 7k, + Super saiyan level + spirit damage. If this attack bloodies the foe, your Transformation Limit is increased by your Tenacity. Miss: 3k + 30 + super saiyan level damage. Your Transformation Limit is reduced by 2+Tier.